SessemaruKouga
by silver-silk
Summary: THIS IS cORRUPTED MIND SOME WON TAMPERED WITH MY ACOUNT SO I CAN'T GET ONTO IT BUT THIS IS CHAPTER 3
1. Ch 3 wimpy wolf vs Sessemaru

Declaimer I do NOT own SESSHOUMARU! Or Inu-Yasha or co. I ment to say Sessemaru! I own Sessemaru! I wish I owned Sesshoumaru but I DON"T so don't sew me.  
  
Chapter 3 the fight between wimpy wolf and Sessemaru  
  
The next morning Sessemaru awoke to yelling and fighting. When she looked to see who it was and go ready to pounce on them to give them a well disserved thrashing a different sent, besides her comrades, caught her attention. It was a wolf Youkia. And a male at that. She could tell by the sent that Kagome was stressed and embarrassed, Inuyasha was pissed, and the new arrival was well exited?.! Sessemaru hoped down from the tree and yoned real big showing her razor sharp fangs. 'FANGS!' she froze and thought back to last night. 'Could I have actually gotten mad engulf to put down the magic barrier that hides my true form?' She also noticed that her hair was now down to her ankles and was light blond almost silver like Inu-Yasha's, she walked over to a pot of water and noticed that she also had her marking back. A stripe on each cheek and a five pointed star on her forehead. (LIKE THIS \*/) She gasped at her eyes they where silver irises and black pupils. 'But this isn't right I'm not supposed to look like this!' She thought. 'All well I better go save Inuyasha before he gets...'  
"SIT BOY!" she heard Kagome yell. 'I'm too late. All well I can atleast see the introuder and beat them to a pulp for waking me up.'  
When Sessemaru arive at the hot springs where every one was she saw a vary imbarressed Kagome and Inuyasha's face in the dirt. 'Perfict I can get him back.' Sessemaru walked up to him squating down, when he lifted his head, saying "Thanks a lot for pissing me off last night you made me chang!" She slambed his head back into the groud and replied "Oh Inuyasha if you where hungry you should have told Kagome or Sango I'm sur that they would have made something." Sessemaru snorted and stood up turning to a half dressed Kagome and the intruder. "And you must be the Wimpy Wolf that frustrated Inuyasha." Sessemaru indicated twords Kouga.  
"Uh Sessemaru this is Kouga." Kagome introduced them.  
"Oh so the wolf has a name surprise surprise." Sessemaru looked over to Inuyasha who was glaring daggers at her. "Well we better go before Inuyasha blows another gasket." With that she walked off. Kouga desided to travel with them since they where traviling the direction he was too.  
When the sun set the group set up camp. And being Inuyasha and Kouga they got into a fist fight. Sessemaru was getting realy frusterated with them so she walked right out infront of the battel yeeling. "Inuyasha, Kouga Stand DOWN!" Inuyasha was smart and stoped but Kouga attacked him again. "KOUGA I SAID TO STAND DOWN!!!" Sessemaru yelled.  
"I don't listen to bitches." He replied.  
"You know I could take that as an insult but I ana Bitch you should know that you're a youkia too. That's it I had enough of this Inuyasha get. I'm gunna beat this guy to a pulp!" Sessemaru yelled.  
Sessemaru pulled out a sword that she had consealed in the robes (She 's wearing robes like Miroku's exept they aren't monks and they are only to conseal her weapons so she has an out fit under it.) she was wwearing. She troughs off the robes she had on to reaviel a tight black spugety strap belly shirt that showed off her six pack.(YES SHE HAS AN SIX PACK!) She had black pants that looked like they would fall off an second if it wasn't for her black belt holding it up. She charges Kouga ans swings her sword at him but he doges unfortunatly for him she forsaw it and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a tree across the field. "I don't even need my sword!" She laghed wile doing 3 back flips to get away from Kouga's sword. She landed in a crouch and rushed Kouga again this time he didn't see her. She had grabed her sword again. She swong at his feet knocking him off ballence and kicked him into the tree again. She ran up to him and put her sword to his gugular vain asking "Do you yealed?" He pushed her sword off his neck mumbling a "yah".  
  
End of Chapter 3 Sorry about the long wait! And the mix up on the CORRUPTED-MIND thing! 


	2. ch4 Sorry

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or co. I do however own Sessemaru. I sayed I'd tell you so..: (A croud is gathered aroun Kikyou tied to a post with dead grass at her feet chanting 'death to Kikyou' in emotionless voices with Naraku standing behind all of them smirking at Inuyasha staring at Kikyou as some human throughs a torch on the pile and watches as she burns to ash. The croud started comeing through as some start saying ' I geuss we buarry the B!#@h again'.) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm SOOOOOOOO EVIL!!!!!! If you couldn't tell I realy dislike Kikyou I mean she's DEAD! Any ways in this chapter Sessemaru apolagises to Kouga and then Naraku attacks. Sessemaru attacks him and 'OOPS' her attack hits Kikyou and kills her. Ch.4~~~~~~Dead Kikyou  
  
"Do you yealed?" He pushed her sword off his neck mumbling a "yah". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The next morning*  
Sessemaru was the first one up. She looked around camp at the six sleeping faces. Her silver orbs stopped on Kouga. He was tossing and turning and moaning as if in pain. He sudenly bolted up as if being under attack. Sessemaru almost fell out of the tree laughing so hard.  
"What's so funny Wench?!" Kouga yelled up at her.  
"You " She answered simply. Kouga just 'HMPH'ed and ploped down next to the fire. "You hungry Koga?" Sessemaru asked jumping down from the tree.  
"It's Kouga and no!" He stated. Suddenly his stomach growels and he blushes.  
"I would say your stomach disagrees." Sessemaru giggles pokeing him in the stomach.  
"Oh Yah?" His staomach growels again. "Yah." Kouga starts to laugh too. All of a sudden Sessemaru gets realy serious saying. "Sorry about yesterday." "HUH?" Kouga was still laughing. "Sorry about yesterday." Sessemaru scratched the back of her neck.  
  
Sorry about the short chapter but I'm writeing another story Too. 


End file.
